The Speedster and the Archer
by SweetSouthernCharm
Summary: Upon returning from the Battle of Sokovia, Clint Barton brings home the Maximoff twins where they are introduced to his family, including his sister-in-law Katherine. From the beginning Kate and Pietro feel an attraction towards each other that neither of them want to admit. When Clint retires and the Avengers are called in, there is only one person to take his place. Pietro/Kate.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I'm back with a new story! This idea has been toying with my mind for a while now and I just had to do it! Ill let you read it first then have another authors note at the end. I do not own any characters

* * *

Chapter One

"What did he say again?" Katherine asked her elder sister. The two siblings were in the kitchen at the Barton home, the younger sibling was mashing potatoes while the other was checking to see what type of sweet treats they had for later. Kate was hoping that they make cookies so she could have cookie dough.

"He said that tomorrow his science project is due, which is why you should go to school with him, since you have the day off. Cooper what do you think about Katie going to school with you tomorrow?" Laura asked her son.

"Yeah!" The little boy shouted from the couch where him and Lila were reading. Kate nodded her head. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for the little ones or her sister. Thats why as soon as Laura called her as soon as Clint left, she packed her bags and decided to stay here for a few days. Kate knew that there was something serious going on, she would check her phone constantly for news. She knew that Clint was in the middle of it, Laura on the other hand didn't want to know anything. She was too superstitious about things.

"Then its settled, we can finish up the project tonight and i'll bring it in for your science fair." Kate spoke before taking the pot full of mashed potatoes and placing them into a dish. She then walked over to check on the chicken that she was baking. As she closed the oven, something felt different.

The air in the home began to change. She looked to the door to see Clint with two unfamiliar faces. The looked only a few years older than she was, not only that but they both looked like they had been through hell. The man was taller than the girl. His hair was dark, but it faded to white, he looked as if he had a thousand stories to tell. The woman on the other hand was red haired, her glance was taking in every portion of the room that surrounded her. Laura dropped what she was doing and walked over to her husband. Lila and Cooper soon realized what was going on. "Dad!" They both shouted and ran over to their father who enveloped them into the hug as well. Kate stood in the background for a few moments before she saw Clint wave her over. She walked over and joined the group hug. After a few moments they parted and Lila walked over to the girl and looked at her. "Daddy, who's this?" She asked with a raised brow. Clint took a deep breath.

"This is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They helped us a lot in the past week. We couldn't have done it without them." He smiled and patted Pietro on the shoulder. "They didn't have anywhere else to go." He explained. Laura smiled.

"Well they are more than welcome here." She spoke. "Good thing I told you to make extras." Laura winked at her little sister. Kate simply rolled her eyes.

"Wanda, Pietro, this is my wife Laura, my daughter Lila, my son Cooper and Laura's sister Kate." Kate smiled and gave them an awkward wave. They both nodded their heads.

"Nice to meet you." She told them before turning to Laura. "Why don't you get them situated upstairs and i'll finish dinner?" She suggested. Laura nodded her head.

"Yeah, how about you guys follow me this way." She suggested before walking through the kitchen and towards the stairs that would lead them to the second level. As soon as they disappeared up the stairs Clint began chatting with his children and Kate went back to finishing up dinner.

"Coop, can you please set the table?" She asked but another voice cut her off before she could say anything.

"I can do it. I do not mind." The female voice spoke. Kate turned her head to glance at Wanda, who had made her way downstairs. She smiled and nodded her head.

"That would be wonderful, let me just get everything down for you." She informed her before grabbing seven plates, forks, spoons and knives and placing them onto the dining room table. She grabbed a few napkins and placed them under the forks that Wanda had placed on the table. "Thank you for doing this." She told her, Wanda nodded her head.

"It is okay. It is nice to be apart of a family again." She smiled. Kate gave her a smile in return and nodded her head wanting to know what happened while he was in Sokovia.

"Dinner!" Kate called to the home. The kids came running and took their positions while Laura waddled behind Clint and Pietro. They filled in their seats and Clint grabbed the chicken from the dish and began passing it around.

"Dad! Guess what Katie is teaching me?" Lila asked as soon as she was done picking at her food. Kate's fork dropped and she looked at the little girl sitting across from her. Clint turned to look at her.

"What is Katie-Kate teaching you?" He asked using his nickname for her. Kate flinched slightly knowing that only explosions were coming.

"Archery!" She said with a proud smile on her face. Kate sunk into her chair. She should have known better than to teach Lila how to shoot, but she was practicing and Lila was right there wanting to know every little detail about everything.

"You are an archer as well?" Came Pietro's voice, Kate nodded her head.

"Yeah. I am."

"You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you are not gonna like." Clint told her before taking a deep breath. As much as Kate hated to admit it, Clint was more like a father to her than anything else. Her and Laura's parents passed away when she was four years old. Laura was 18 at the time and she was able to take her under her wing. It was only two years later that she met Clint and fell in love with him. He was the father figure that she never had. She respected him, and the one rule he made clear was not to teach Lila and Cooper archery. If he wanted to teach them, he would. After all, he taught her and she was, self proclaimed, better than he was.

"Yes sir." She told him clenching her jaw tightly.

"And why is it such a bad thing, old man?" Pietro asked before receiving an elbow in the side because of his sister.

"Stay out of this speedy." He said in a low voice. The table became silent and Lila frowned.

"I didn't mean to cause a fight, I wanted to tell you what Katie taught me." She explained. Clint nodded.

"I know sweetie, you can show me what she taught you later. I'll probably have to re-teach you." He smirked looking at Kate. She felt semi-relieved that he was at least joking with this.

"Oh please, my form is much better than whatever they taught you at the carnival."

"Circus, and don't forget who taught you Bishop." He said and Kate rolled her eyes. She escaped that one a lot easier than she thought, probably because of Wanda and Pietro.

* * *

Not long after dinner ended, the kitchen was being cleaned by Wanda and Pietro, with the help of Kate who helped them to use the dishwasher. Laura and Clint went upstairs to help Cooper finish the science experiment for his school. Lila wanted to help. Kate was glad that Clint returned. It meant that she wouldn't have to go with Cooper to school tomorrow, Clint would.

"Thank you guys for cleaning up the dishes, you know you didn't have too." Kate told them. Wanda shook her head.

"It is fine, you cooked a lovely meal for us. Are you a chef?" She asked, Kate shook her head.

"No i'm not, i'm still in school trying to figure out what I want to do." She explained. "I'm going in the route of Counseling Psychology though."

"Counseling Psychology?" She heard Pietro ask. Kate nodded her head.

"I want to help people work through their problems." She explained. "We all have our own issues and I want to help people through them." Pietro nodded his head. "It's better than keeping them hidden deep inside, right?" Her voice spoke but she knew she was talking to herself more than anything.

"For children?" Wanda asked. Kate shrugged her shoulder.

"For anyone, I haven't decided yet."

The three finished the dishes and Pietro began to wander the home. She noticed him observing the dart board in the house. "Do you want to play?" He asked looking at her. Kate raised a brow.

"Me? You want to play me?" She asked with a small smile. His head nodded.

"Sure, why not?" He asked. "Just no cheating." He said with a smirk.

"Her no cheating? What about you?" Wanda asked leaning against the table in the dining room.

"What does she mean?" Kate asked looked at him before watching him disappear and appear directly in front of her with the six darts in his hand. She jumped and looked towards Wanda before looking back at Pietro.

"You're fast?" She asked. He nodded her head.

"The old man said not in front of children, he said nothing of you." He explained.

"And do you have a power as well?" Kate asked, directing the question to Wanda. Her head nodded.

"Mine is more mental." She spoke. Kate nodded her head.

"So what? You can go into peoples mind?" She asked with a slight scoff.

"Yes, you want me to try?" She asked but Kate froze and shook her head.

"No thank you." She said looking at Pietro before looking to Wanda who had an amused look on her face. "Were you joking?" She asked

"Only slightly. Clint said I couldn't go into anyone's mind."

"He really had a strict list of rules for you guys, didn't he?" The siblings shrugged.

"Are we going to play or not?" Pietro questioned.

"Oh, are you eager to loose?" Kate asked.

"No, just eager to see if you're as good as the old man."

"That hurts." She told him, looking directly at him before tossing her first arrow. She didn't have to look to know that she hit the bullseye. Something about this male was intriguing to her, and she intended to find out why. It wasn't until after a few moments she looked at the board and confirmed her shot.

"You were saying?" She asked.

"Lucky shot." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Alright! In this story i've introduced the very lovely Katherine Bishop aka Hawkeye. For this story purpose she is Laura's little sister.

I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Thank you so much for the positive feedback i've received for this story! I cannot thank you enough! Please keep favoriting and following and reviewing! A special thanks to aromatictruth, winterlover97 and PrettyRecklessLaura for reviewing! I love reading them! I do not own any characters!

* * *

"I'm done. I cannot stand this anymore!" Laura shouted from the living room. A crashing sound had prompted her outburst. "They have worn the same clothing for the past three days. It needs to go!" Kate raised an eyebrow, not expecting what her sister was telling her husband. She got up off of of the stool she had been sitting on. With her purple coffee mug in hand, she made her way into the room.

"What is your problem?" Kate asked. She received a glare from her sister.

"Take them shopping now!" She demanded.

"Okay, okay, but seriously, go rest. You're sounding insane and it's scaring them." She told her before glancing at the siblings on the opposing couch. Clint's eyes widened as he worried about what Katie-Kate was telling her elder sister. He was at the ready to separate the two siblings.

"I am not insane." She snapped

"No you're not insane, you're pregnant, LB." Kate explained using her nickname for her sister. "Don't worry. I'll take them to get new clothing."

"They need stuff of their own." Laura told her and took a deep breath.

"They do, there is a reason they aren't wearing our or Clint's clothing. You're not wrong about that." She explained. In the few days since they had arrived they had mostly kept to themselves. Sometimes they would hang out with Kate and the Barton's, other times they would stay in one or the others room. Kate felt comfortable around them, especially since they had played darts and she knew their secret. Kate assumed Clint told his wife of the enhancement of the siblings. But she assumed that they still were trying to get used to this home.

"Take my card and go with them, please." Laura spoke. Kate nodded her head.

"'Course."

"And Clint said something about a ball Tony was throwing. So try and find Wanda a dress, okay?" Laura spoke. Kate nodded her head.

"You got it."

"Don't get something too elaborate, i'll meet you there in a little while to help Pietro pick out a suit." Clint said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and glanced towards the stairs. Wanda stood in front of Pietro on the stairs.

"What is going on?" Pietro asked.

"We are going shopping." Kate informed them. She could see a light flicker in Wanda's eyes with a smile, she nodded her head.

"Why?" Pietro asked.

"Because you need clothing of your own, if you guys are going to stay here or at the tower, you are going to start needing things of your own." Clint explained.

"Do I have too?" He asked. Wanda elbowed him.

"Yes you do, now hush." She spoke before glancing at Kate. "When do you want to leave."

"Whenever you're ready." Kate spoke. Wanda nodded her head and made her way towards Kate. Kate grabbed the keys from the entryway table. "See you guys later." She told Clint and Laura before walking with the twins to her grey car. She got into the drivers seat while Wanda climbed into the passenger seat and Pietro in the back. Kate started the car and headed towards the shopping center.

"Thank you for taking us." Wanda spoke.

"Oh don't worry about it. How are you guys doing here? I mean it has to be different for you."

"It is, but the old man is nice and Cooper and Lila are entertaining." Pietro spoke. Kate laughed and shook her head.

"Well i'm glad that you are having a good time here, has Clint told you how much longer you'll be here?"

"Not yet. He said that the new facility should be ready soon. Probably in a few weeks, at the end of the month after Stark's Ball." Kate nodded her head. There was a slight twinge of sadness inside of her, it was probably because she liked having some people around her who were the same age as she was.

Upon arriving at the shopping center, they all got out of the car and walked towards the large store. As soon as they entered, Pietro was off to explore his own portion of clothing while Kate wandered off with Wanda.

"Is he gonna be okay by himself?" She asked with a raised brow. Wanda laughed and nodded her head.

"He will be fine. He will find some girl to charm or something. We are both getting used to living here still, i'm sure things will be back to normal soon."

"I know I keep saying this, but if you need anything-" She trailed her voice.

"Thank you, Kate. We really do appreciate it." She smiled back before looking at the clothing. Kate joined her in the search. They each picked out several tops and bottoms, along with a few short dresses. They would have to go to another store to choose the ball gown. When they were done shopping Kate handed all of the options to Wanda who took them inside of the dressing room. Kate stayed outside of the dressing room and waited incase Wanda needed an opinion. Kate saw a purple dress peaking out of the shelf. She picked it up and her eyes widened. The dress looked extremely clingy with long sleeves.

"You should try it on." Came Pietro's voice. She jumped.

"Holy hell." She cursed before placing the dress back onto the counter.

"Do you always do that?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Do what? Appear out of nowhere? I'm fast, little bird." He spoke. Her face scrunched.

"Yeah, i'm aware of that. Did you find all of the clothing you wanted?" She asked changing the subject. His head nodded.

"Yes I have." He told her with a nod. "Is she still deciding?"

"Yeah, she just went in there a few minutes ago. Not all of us are speedsters." She said, he scoffed.

"So slow, it drives me insane,"

"So i'm guessing that its just killing you to stay still." Kate asked, his head nodded.

"A little, I just hate shopping." She rolled her eyes, typical answer.

"Have you tried running for fun? Maybe slow it down?" She asked.

"I cannot run long distances." Her face turned into a look of confusion.

"Why not?"

"Doctors orders, that or the old man would have my head." He spoke, Kate raised a brow and looked at him. She wanted to ask him why, but she didn't want to intrude.

"I'm all set." Wanda spoke emerging from the dressing room.

"Alright, lets go buy these and head to the dress shop." She spoke before hearing a groan from Pietro.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes, Clint is meeting us there and you're gonna get suited for a suit." He groaned. Kate shook her head and walked over to the cash register and paid for the clothing. They walked back to the car and placed the bags inside before heading to the dress shop. Clint stood out front.

"How much of my money did you spend of mine?" He asked, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not a lot, a lot of sales."

"Only 1,000 dollars, old man." Pietro spoke, Kate smacked his chest as Wanda scolded him."

"Thats not how much we spent." Kate assured Clint who looked to be slightly fuming. "Lets just get these dresses for the ball and tux and be done, okay?" She suggested and Clint nodded her head.

"Come on speedy, lets go." Clint said walked with Pietro to the suits portion of the building.

Kate walked with Wanda to look at the dresses.

"What is your favorite color?" She asked. Wanda shrugged her shoulders. She began glancing around. Kate didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. The look on her face said everything. She was overwhelmed. "Don't worry. It's less stressful than you think. Dress shopping is supposed to be fun." She told the older girl. Wanda shook her head.

"It's not that. I haven't been dress shopping before." She explained. Kate's face puzzled. "My parents were killed at a young age. I didn't have normal opportunities." Kate nodded her head.

"Well don't worry about that. This is the start of your new life. New opportunities." She smiled. "It's gonna be fun." She assured her as she walked over to the dresses and began looking at them. She found a beautiful red chiffon gown, it was strapless and draped along the bust. She took it off the hanger. "Try this on." She told her handing Wanda the dress. Her head nodded and she grabbed several more dresses for her to try on. Kate sat down outside of the dressing room and waited for Wanda to come out.

A few minutes later she emerged from the dressing room in the red dress. "I like this one best." She told her. Kate smiled and nodded her head. It did look good on her.

"I like it a lot." She told her with a smile. "Did you try the other ones on?"

Wanda nodded her head. "Yes."

"You know the common thing is to show the person who is waiting for you to try them on." Kate said with a little laugh. Wanda shook her head. "It's a girl thing. Like our nod of approval."

"Next time. However, I think that you should try this on." Wanda spoke walking towards the dressing room and grabbing a purple and gold dress. The top was gold lace with a beige underlay. It had straps that led to an open back. The bottom had a purple overlay. Kate smiled. She knew the dress was right up her alley.

"Alright. I'll try it on. You get changed first." She told her with a smile. Wanda quickly changed from the red dress and brought it out of the dressing room. Kate walked into the dressing room and quickly changed into the ball gown. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she knew that Wanda was right. The dress looked beautiful on her. Kate pulled back the curtain and showed Wanda, Pietro and Clint who had joined them in the short time she was in the dressing room. Wanda simply smiled, Pietro clenched his jaw and Clint was simply staring, until she noticed him, he looked away. It was the same look he had on his face when she chose her senior prom dress.

"That looks lovely." Wanda said. Clint nodded his head.

"Yeah but she's not getting it." He told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Right, I don't have a ball to get too." She explained and Wanda's face soured. She closed the curtain and changed back into her usual jeans and a t-shirt. When Kate walked out of the dressing room, she joined them at the counter to pay for the dress and the outfit for Pietro. Once that was finished they headed back to the farm house.

Everything was fine.

Until that night.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think!

Next Chapter: Someone is born and Someone doesn't get to go to the ball ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I am really sorry about this! I did not expect this chapter to be a year in progress. I'm happy to say that I've found my muse for this story, so it shouldn't be that long until the next chapter! I am so happy that so many of you have favorited, followed and reviewed! A special thanks to guest, Lana, StellarLuna, writingNOOB, Jesuslovesmarina, Lemiras, Guest, , discordchick, winterlover97, aromatictruth, Seasammy13, and PrettyRecklessLaura for reviewing. You guys really helped me through this block. I do not own any characters.

Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

Chapter Three

Around 3 in the morning Kate woke up to a scream. She knew exactly what was happening, and exactly what was about to happen. Laura was going into labor. Kate was in charge of the little Barton's, which also meant that she was going to have to be with Wanda and Pietro as well. Something that she was not going to complain about. Kate flew out of her room and towards Laura and Clint's room. She wasn't surprised to see Pietro already in the room. Her eyes took in the sight of him, his chest was bare and she was able to see the fine toned muscles of his chest. He wore black sweatpants, but her blue eyes were focused on the scars that he had on his chest. As soon as her name was being called, she snapped out of her stare.

"I got the kids, right." She told Clint and he nodded his head. "You guys go. It seems like you've waited too long already."

"I'll keep you posted." Clint spoke before Kate managed to give her sister a quick kiss on the cheek before she left the room with her husband, leaving Kate and Pietro alone. She felt his eyes on her, she turned to look at him as she folded her arms across her chest. It felt like her nature to give him a comment but when she opened her mouth nothing came out.

"She will be alright, little bird." Pietro spoke, Kate looked at him. She wasn't sure what to think. Kate had experienced the other labors that Laura had been through, but nothing sounded like this. She had been able to keep her screams under wraps for the kids, but not this time. But in her head, she was trying to figure out how quickly he read her. Kate was usually good at hiding her facial emotions but he seemed to read right through them, before she even realized that she was concerned about her sister.

"I know, I'm fine." Kate told him with a nod, she watched as he took a step to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. His touch spread like wildfire, she looked up to him. "What?" She asked, his glance didn't make a move to leave from her.

"I want to make sure you are alright." Pietro spoke. At this point, Kate was tired enough and she didn't want to press any farther. Her head simply nodded.

"Thank you for that. I'll see you in the morning, alright?" She spoke giving him a half smile. Pietro removed his hand from her shoulder and nodded.

"I will see you then." He left the room, looking back at her one last time. Her brows furrowed as soon as he left. Kate hadn't known Pietro for long, but this was a side of him that she hadn't seen of him before. She stood there pondering for a few moments until she felt small hands on her arm. She looked down and saw Lila looking up at her.

"Is mommy okay?" She asked. Kate knelt down next to her niece and nodded.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine. She just needs to go to the hospital and have your little brother, alright?" Kate asked. "Want to stay in my room for the rest of the night?". Lila nodded her head and followed Kate back to her room.

Kate couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Her mind was racing.

* * *

Kate woke up much earlier than she usually did. She was a late sleeper, but her mind was racing and she couldn't seem to calm down. She received text messages from Clint telling her that Laura and the baby were fine, and she was in much better hands than usual. But also that she had begun bleeding more than normal. All Kate cared about was her sister, and the baby. Clint assured her that they were fine, and she could take Lila and Cooper to see little Nathaniel later on in the day. Kate felt much better. As soon as Lila fell asleep next to her, Kate got up and went to her room. She changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved navy blue shirt before grabbing her bow and quiver and made her way outside.

She began her destressing exercise and fired off three arrows, all of them landed in the dead center of the bullseye. Then she began testing herself by positioning herself in more difficult stances. She was off by a quarter of an inch once. Not bad if she said so herself.

About an hour later, Kate walked inside and found Cooper watching television with Pietro and Wanda, Lila seemed to be upstairs still sleeping. At the closing of the back door, heads shot to look at her. Cooper shot up from the couch and ran over to her. "Is he here?" He asked with such excitement. Kate nodded her head.

"Yes, your little brother is here. We can go see him in a little bit, alright. Your mom needs to relax now, alright?" She explained to him. His head nodded. "In the meantime I'm gonna make us breakfast." Cooper's face lit up.

"Can you make us your waffles?" He asked, Kate let out a laugh and nodded.

"Of course." Cooper smiled at his Aunt and went back to watching his show. Kate began to find all of the ingredients to make her waffles. The kids loved them because she added a swirl of cinnamon sugar to the regular batter. She began mixing the ingredients before, she heard Wanda speak.

"Do you want help?" She asked, Kate shook her head.

"No thanks, but I could use the company." She spoke with a smile. Wanda nodded her head and watched as Kate moved around the kitchen gathering all of the table settings for them to eat at the table. Wanda simply grabbed the settings and began setting the table for them to eat. When she finished she walked back into the kitchen.

"Pietro and I wanted to know if we can come with you, to the hospital." Wanda spoke after a few moments of silence. Kate smiled and turned away from the waffle maker, after she poured the batter in.

"Of course you both can. You're family now." Kate spoke as Wanda returned her smile.

"Thank you." Wanda spoke again.

"Is my brother here?" Lila asked coming into the kitchen. The girl had just woken up and was still tired, Kate knew this because the girl was rubbing her eyes, and sleep laced her voice. "Yes he is, and as soon as we are done eating we will get ready and go see him." She explained, it was then that Lila noticed what Kate was making. Her tired eyes widened and she rushed to the table to eat. Kate and Wanda both shared a chuckle. Kate went to the fridge and grabbed out a bowl of fruit and placed it onto the table. "Alright guys, breakfast." She announced placing the first round of waffles on the plate.

* * *

It was several hours later before the gang had gotten ready to head to the hospital. Kate drove to the hospital and once they arrived they found the room where Laura and Clint were. Kate smiled as soon as she saw her sister. Clint was holding Nathaniel. Cooper and Lila went up to hug their mother and father before getting a look at their tiny baby brother. "I would like to introduce you to Nathaniel Pietro Barton." Laura said with a smile looking at Pietro. Kate's head shot to the male who looked to be in complete disbelief of having the child's middle name be his own.

"What?" He finally asked of letting it sink in.

"It's a thank you, for everything." Clint spoke with a smile. "Do you want to hold him?" He questioned, Pietro hesitated for a few moments before nodding. Clint handed his son over to Pietro who smiled at the baby. He also held him for Wanda to see as well. Kate smiled at the interaction, her mind was telling her two things; she needed to find out what happened in Sokovia, and she was finding herself becoming more and more attracted to Pietro, which scared her.

"Katie-Kate, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Clint asked glancing at Kate who had zoned out, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, sure." She spoke coming to her senses. Kate walked outside of the room and down the hallway, Clint followed behind her.

"There is no easy way to say it, so I'm just going to be straight forward." Clint spoke. Kate looked at him with a puzzled face. "I'm retiring. I can't do this anymore, not after this morning."

"What happened this morning?" She was quick to reply, ignoring his retiring comment, for now.

"We almost lost both of them, they are fine now, I promise. But the bleeding wouldn't stop and Laura lost a ton of blood. It was terrifying, in that moment I realized that I had a family that I needed to be around. I can't just leave on missions whenever I felt like it, when the Avengers called." He explained. "Laura and I talked about it a lot this morning, and you are the obvious choice."

"I thought you said you didn't want me around this sort of thing?" Kate snapped quickly. Clint gave her a look.

"You're old enough now to make this decision on your own, but I'm asking you to do this because they need me to help them. They need you to help them. If you agree, you'll go to New York with Wanda and Pietro and be trained. I also talked to Nat about it and she is all for it." Kate knew that was coming. Of course Nat was in, Nat had been in since Kate was twelve years old and they first met.

"Course she is." Kate shook her head, it would be nice to see Nat more.

"But like I said, the decision is up to you." Clint spoke,

"And I would basically be the female version of you, only better?" She asked.

"Watch it," Clint teased, "Only if you want too. So what do you say? Wanna be Hawkeye?"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I know! I'm glad I have another update for you guys! Thank you so much to everyone who favorited and followed this story! Unfortunately I didn't get any reviews for last chapter. I'm hoping I get some with this chapter! They really do make my day and I love to read them! Maybe as a birthday present as mine is tomorrow? :)

Anyway, enjoy chapter four!

* * *

Chapter Four

"Is what Clint said true?" Wanda asked tilting her head to the side. "Are you coming with us to New York?" She asked, Kate could tell that she was trying to hide her excitement. Cooper and Lila had gone to bed a couple of hours ago, which left Kate, Pietro and Wanda sitting in the living room simply talking. Kate had learned about their childhood in Sokovia. In fact she was surprised that it had taken Wanda this long to ask about her taking Clint's place as an Avenger.

Kate sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I did. I'm not sure if it's the smartest decision, but I decided to give it a try."

"Does this mean we have to go shopping again?" Pietro questioned with a frown.

"You do not have to come, you can stay here with Clint. But I do not think that you will have to shop long, that purple dress is the one that you need." She smiled. Pietro nodded in agreement.

"It did look nice." Pietro confessed glancing towards Kate, who smiled.

"Thanks, I think that is the dress that I want to get for this ball. Do you guys have any more information about it? Clint was simply vague, plus he was too excited that I wanted to be Hawkeye." This is something that she knew he would never let her live down. But she couldn't believe that he had thought of her enough to ask. Sometimes she swore Clint thought of her as the six year old who wanted to know everything about archery, not the twenty two year old she was now.

"Stark is hosting a ball for the Avengers in a couple of days, not only is it a ball but a fancy dinner as well, we do not know who else will be attending besides the team." Wanda spoke with a shrug. "It is the first time we will have been to something like this."

"I'm sure it will be fun." Kate said, "It will be an adventure for all of us then."

"After the ball we are going to stay for a month to train." Pietro spoke. "Then we will either go on mission or come back here." Kate nodded. It wouldn't be such a bad thing, she thought of. In fact, by the second she was growing excited about what was to happen. Reality was beginning to sink in, she was going to be Hawkeye. She took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Wanda asked. Kate simply nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long day and I'm tired." She told them. Sure, that was part of the truth, but not all of it. Wanda nodded her head and gave the other girl a smile. Wanda stood up and walked towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Get some rest, we can talk more in the morning." She assured her. Kate nodded and returned her smile.

"Night." She spoke before getting up and making her way into the kitchen. She started to finish cleaning up the dirty dishes. Kate felt a soft gust of wind against her back and found that Pietro was standing right behind her. She turned around and saw just exactly how close he was standing. Kate sucked in a breath.

"Yes, Pietro?"

"There is something else you are not saying, what is it?" He asked tilting his head to the side. In that moment, Kate felt small. She supposed she never realized how much taller the Sokovian was than her.

"What happened to you in Sokovia?" Kate countered glancing up at him. Her blue eyes looked into his own.

"I asked you first." Pietro countered.

She huffed. "Fine, it's just been a crazy day. I mean I have a new nephew and I'm going to be the new Hawkeye. I am going to be Hawkeye." She repeated over again as if the words were finally sinking in.

"He would not have asked you if he did not think you can do it."

"Sure, I knew that it was something that would happen eventually, but I didn't think that it would come this quickly. If ever." She explained. "It was a childhood dream that I didn't think anything of."

"I have seen you shoot, with some fighting practice you will be fine." He assured her. Kate swore that he had taken a step closer to her which she wouldn't have seen anyway, but she didn't budge. Instead she stood her ground.

"I answered your question, now you answer mine." Kate said with a more demanding tone than she had intended too. Pietro leaned down a little closer to her, his lips were inches away from hers.

"I saw you staring at me this morning." He started.

"I wasn't staring, you were in my line of vision talking to Clint," She lied. Clint was on the opposite side of the room of Pietro, but it was the first thing that came to her mind. Kate could almost hear him smirk.

"I will tell you about what happened in Sokovia when you stop lying to yourself."

"Lying about what?" She asked.

"That is something I think you already know."

In a flash he was gone.

In that moment Kate knew she was fucked.

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly. Kate somehow managed to keep her distance from Pietro, she wasn't exactly sure what to think about her recent encounter with him. Sure, she had noticed that he was extremely attractive, and the accent didn't help much either. Kate just knew that she had to hide them. No matter what her heart was drawing her too, she had to push it away. That and Natasha would kill her.

Kate and Wanda had grown closer, which Kate enjoyed. It was nice being around someone her age and not much older, or much younger. They had gone back to the dress store, and Kate purchased the purple gown with the golden laced bodice. It was perfect, and she simply couldn't wait to go. Besides, part of her couldn't wait to see Pietro's face again when she wore the dress.

It was the night before they were about to leave for New York. Laura walked into her sister's room and closed the door before taking a seat on her bed. Kate watched her walk into the room, and continued to pack her clothing. "So you're really doing this, huh?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"What about school?" At that Kate stopped her packing and turned around to face her sister. The two of them looked a lot alike. They both had the same brown colored hair, but while Kate had blue eyes, Laura had brown ones. She always told her younger sister that she looked like their mother, while Laura looked more like their father.

"I'll just take a break for a little bit." Kate told her with a shrug, walking over to sit next to her sister.

"You and I both know that won't be the case. I spent all this time worrying about my husband, now I have to worry about my little sister." She spoke stroking Kate's long hair. Kate took her sisters hand and smiled.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"I know, but please for all of us." Laura begged.

"I'm much faster than Clint is, please Laura stop worrying. It will be fine." Kate assured her for the last time. She heard her sister going to speak again, but she cut her off. "Are you going to help me pack or just try and talk some sense into me?"

Laura sighed. "Fine, I'll help." She got off her sisters bed and began helping her to pack. "But you have to take pictures."

Kate finished packing her things several hours later when another knock came to her door. She got up from her bed and opened the door. On the other side stood Clint, holding his favorite bow. "Can I come in?" He asked. She nodded her head and stepped to the side. "There is no easy way to do this, I've already spoken my peace to you about this and more, so here." He said handing her his bow. "Laura says you use it when I'm not here, and you'll need it more than I will."

"Clint," She trailed off taking the bow from him. "What will you use then?"

"One of yours, or if you're nice you'll give me one Stark makes to try to get this thing out of commission." He laughed. Kate joined him in laughter and shook her head.

"Thank you," Kate smiled.

"Kick some ass, alright?" He asked.

"You bet."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
